Mi primer y Unico amor
by Kashmir Grohl
Summary: takari 100%
1. Default Chapter

Mi Verdadero y único Amor  
ya habían pasado algunos años, después de la ultima batalla de los niños elegidos. Y Tk y Kari seguían siendo los mejores amigos de siempre. Estaban todo el tiempo juntos y esto hacia que Davis se molestara. Todo seguía normal hasta ese día:  
  
Kari como siempre esperaba a Tk fuera del colegio para ir a tomar un helado. Pero esta vez ella tenia algo muy importante que decirle...bueno no era declararse, sino preguntarle que le ocurría, porque desde que había llegado esa mañana al salón, él estaba apagado y no le dirigía la palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a ella.  
  
Yolei: Hola Kari!!!  
  
Kari: Yolei...  
  
Yolei: que te ocurre amiga?  
  
Kari: es Tk...  
  
Yolei: que le ocurre a Tk???  
  
Kari: es que desde que llego, el no me habla y lo veo muy triste.  
  
Yolei: te preocupas demasiado, tal vez sea una estupidez lo que le pasa!  
  
Kari: es que yo lo conozco y el nunca estuvo así  
  
Yolei: bueno a mí me pasa lo mismo con Ken...es normal preocuparse por la persona que amas.  
  
Kari: que dices?!- se sonroja-  
  
yolei: vamos Kari...ya sé muy bien que estas enamorada de el! A mi no me puedes mentir.  
  
Kari: es que...bueno sí.  
  
Yolei: y por que no se lo dices??  
  
Kari: no sé si él me corresponde  
  
Yolei: pero con intentar no pasa nada.  
  
Kari: es que si yo llego a decirle a Tk lo que siento y el no me corresponde nuestra relación cambiara y no quiero perderlo.  
  
Yolei: a si que prefieres estar enamorada de el en secreto, que perder su amistad?  
  
Kari: si.  
  
Yolei: hay amiga...mira ahí esta Tk, mejor te dejo sola.  
  
Kari: Gracias Yolei.  
Kari se acerca a Tk, pero el la esquiva y se marcha corriendo. Kari quedo desecha por la forma en que Tk le hablo, realmente le estaba pasando algo...pero ella no sabia que.  
  
Kari: Tk!!!!  
  
Tk: ^_^  
  
Kari: Tk vamos a la heladería?  
  
Tk frío: no tengo ganas.  
  
Kari: entonces vamos a caminar.  
  
Tk enfadado: te dije que no quiero!-y se va corriendo.  
  
Kari: Tk.  
  
Finalmente Tk llego a su casa, estaba muy triste. Se notaba porque cuando su hermano lo empezó a molestar el no dijo nada, solo se dirigió a su habitación y eso no era muy normal para el. Se acostó en su cama y se puso a pensar...unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus mejillas. Realmente no estaba bien, eso se podía notar.- que estúpido soy!!!!!Cómo voy a tratar así a la persona que mas amo??? Por que me tengo que alejar de ti Kari? Que es lo que hice para ser tan infeliz?!!!!!....  
  
Matt: tu no has hecho nada Tk.  
  
Tk: hermano que haces aquí???  
  
Matt: te he notado muy triste, por eso vine.  
  
Tk: ya no se que hacer......no quiero irme!  
  
Matt: yo tampoco quiero que te vayas...pero ...  
  
Tk: ya lo se, no puedo dejar a mama sola.  
  
Matt: si.  
  
Tk: no quiero...no quiero dejarla!!!  
  
Matt: realmente no se que es lo que te puedo decir....pero creo que le debes decir a Kari de una vez lo que sentís Tk  
  
Tk: ^_^  
  
Matt: bueno Hermano te dejo para que pienses.  
  
Tk estuvo mucho rato pensando en lo que su hermano le había recomendado. Tomo de su cuaderno un papel y empezó a escribir una carta, una carta para Kari.  
  
Finalmente el día de partir había llegado...los días anteriores Tk seguía tratando a Kari de la misma manera y ella no sabia el porque....hasta que dos días antes Matt le cuenta la verdad.  
  
Kari: Matt sabes que le pasa a Tk?  
  
Matt: que no te ha dicho?  
  
Kari: decirme que?  
  
Matt: dentro de dos días Tk se va a ir a Inglaterra.  
  
Kari: que?!!  
  
Matt: si...así es.  
  
Kari realmente estaba muy mal porque su mejor amigo se iba a ir...aunque ella sentía algo mas por el. Estaba enamorada de Tk, pero nunca se ha animado a decírselo y ahora se iba.  
  
En la mañana del día que Tk se marchara todos fueron a la casa de Matt para despedir a Tk. Fue una reunión muy sencilla, y cuando llego el momento de despedirse Tk les dijo a sus amigos:  
  
Realmente los extrañare mucho...ustedes son muy importantes para mi, mas de lo que se imaginan. Gracias a ustedes aprendí muchas cosas y me ayudaron a tener siempre la esperanza. Los extrañare amigos.- las lágrimas estaban apunto de escaparse de sus hermosos ojos azules.  
  
Tai: nosotros también te extrañaremos Tk...prométenos que nos vas a escribir seguido.  
  
Sora: además nunca podrás separarte de nosotros.  
  
Yolei: porque tu...  
  
Izzi: siempre serás....  
  
Todos: nuestro amigo.  
  
Tk: gracias  
  
Tk finalmente se despidió de todos y cuando se despidió de Kari no le dijo nada, solamente le entrego esa carta que le había escrito anteriormente y se marcho.  
  
Lentamente todos tristes, se marcharon y kari mientras iba a su casa con su hermano empezó a leer la carta de Tk:  
  
De Tk para Kari:  
  
Creía que con todo lo que había pasado aquellos años atrás, yo lo había visto todo...hasta que conocí a una joven niña de mas o menos mi edad. Mejor les contare la historia:  
  
Yo había ingresado a un poderoso mundo, lleno de increíbles criaturas....ahí empecé a convertirme en un fuerte guerrero junto a mi leal compañero... Pese al tiempo yo me hice mas fuerte y poderoso...junto con mis amigos tuvimos muchas aventuras y luchas. Se podría decir que mi vida estaba llena, pero no era así....no me había dado cuanta de eso hasta que la conocí, era la hermana del líder....y la luz de mi vida. Enseguida me enamore de ella...aunque solo era un pequeño niño. Decidí quedarme al lado de ella como su amigo...hasta que un día intentaron lastimarla y yo luche para salvarla. Y así el líder me pidió que la protegiera y lo hice....mientras pasaba el tiempo yo estaba con ella enseñándole muchas cosas...pero un día deje de ser su maestro...porque mis sentimientos ya no podían mas...mis sentimientos cada vez eran mas grandes, y así fue como intente alejarme de ella. Pero no pude porque la bondad y dulzura de esa joven que ahora es toda una mujer...hizo que volviera a su lado. Pero ahora que tuve que partir quiero decirle lo que siento por ella: se feliz mi amada doncella...  
  
Te ama  
  
Takeru.  
  
Mientras Kari leía la carta sus lagrimas aumentaban. Su hermano le pregunto que le pasaba, pero ella no le respondió...lo único que hizo fue salir corriendo rumbo al aeropuerto. en búsqueda de Tk, tenia que decirle que también lo amaba.  
  
Mientras tanto, Tk estaba en el aeropuerto esperando abordar el avión rumbo a Londres...el estaba pensando en Kari, el la reacción que habrá tomado al leer su declaración. Se sentía mal por no tener una respuesta...pero el sabia que no la tendría.  
  
Voy a buscar los pasajes. Espérame aquí Tk- le dijo su madre.  
  
Esta bien- respondió Tk...para luego volver a pensar en esa chica- TK!!!- escucho que lo llamaban pero pensó que solo lo estaba imaginando.-Tk!!- esta vez se volteo, si estaba seguro que había escuchado su nombre...de repente sus ojos se topan con la imagen del amor de su vida. Kari estaba ahí...enfrente a el. Se miraron por un rato...y luego se abrazaron...Tk pudo sentir las lagrimas de Kari sobre su camisa. Kari en cambio se aferró a Tk y le dijo- te voy a extrañar mucho Tk...porque te amo!  
  
Tk estaba sorprendido, su sentimiento era correspondido...ahora todo era diferente porque tendría un motivo por el cual volver. Lentamente con su mano derecha tomo el mentón de kari y unió sus labios con los de ella. Kari correspondió el beso de su amado. Los dos estaban sumamente sumados en ese beso...que era el primero de ambos. Pero la necesidad del aire los separo. Tk poso sus manos en la cara de Kari y la observo por un rato mas- te amo Kari- y los dos se volvieron a abrazar.  
  
Los pasajeros rumbo a Londres- Inglaterra, por favor abordar en la puerta numero uno- se oyó por todo el aeropuerto.  
  
Tk aun abrazando a Kari: ya es hora...debo irme- vuelve a besar a Kari- Nos volveremos a ver?- pregunto la chica después del beso.  
  
Tk: si...te prometo que regresare Kioshi.  
  
Y así Tk se marcho rumbo a Londres, dejando a Kari sola en el aeropuerto y con una promesa de que se volverían a ver.  
FIN  
  
NA: espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Es mi primer Takari y también mi primer fanfic de Digimon, así que necesito sus comentarios. Su ayuda me sirve de mucho para mejorar.  
  
Gracias Kahoru Himura 


	2. chapter 2

Capitulo 2: (Cambie algunas cosas...por ejemplo Kari no es maestra.)  
  
Una joven, de unos dieciocho años; estaba sentada en un pupitre, prestándole atención a la clase. Estaba en el ultimo año de la universidad. Estaba estudiando medicina...queria ayudar a las personas. Ella era una chica muy dulce y especial, todos la querian.... algunas personas solo su amistad y otras, bueno...otras personas como Davis, querian algo mas. Pero ella no estaba interesada en ningun chico porque su corazon ya le pertenecia a otro. Si después de tantos años, ella seguia amando a quel chico de cabello color oro y ojos azules. Al principio se escribían mails todos los dias, luego cada semana...después cada mes....por ultimo cada tanto...hasta que perdieron la comunicación; pero aunque ella no sabia nada de el, lo seguia amando y mas que antes. Kari tenia la esperanza de volverlo a ver...aunque estos dos ultimos años la estaba perdiendo...  
  
Profesor: bueno..la clase a terminado por hoy....no se olviden que la semana que viene estan los examenes finales.  
  
La chica salio de la universidad y se encontro con sus amigos que la estaban esperando.  
  
Yolei: Kari!!!  
  
Kari: hola chicos!  
  
Cody: bueno ahora que estamos todos...les dire las nuevas!  
  
Yolei: pero si falta davis.  
  
Davis: ya llegue!  
  
Kari: ahora si estamos todos...cuentanos Cody.  
  
Cody: esta bien...pero primero quiero comer algo porque me muero de hambre!  
  
Todos con una gota en la cabeza.  
  
Davis: ahora nos diras?  
  
Cody: esta bien... como saben mañana es el cumpleaños de Sora...  
  
Kari: si.  
  
Cody: y bueno...Matt me comento que el le hiba a proponer matrimonio...  
  
Todos: matrimonio?!  
  
Yolei: que lindo!!!! No Ken???  
  
Ken: si...mi amor.  
  
Davis: y que tenemos que ver nosotros???  
  
Cody: es que Matt me pidio que lo ayudaramos, tenemos que prepararle una fiesta inolvidable!  
  
Kari: o sea una fiesta sorpresa...  
  
Ken: pero no tenemos mucho tiempo...la fiesta es mañana!  
  
Cody: por eso no se preocupen...que Matt se encargo de los invitados y ya eligio el salon. Lo unico que hay que hacer es elegir la comida y decorar el salon....Tai ya se encargo de conseguir un buen dj y Matt va a cantar con su banda.  
  
Kari: entonces que esperamos???  
  
Cody: otra cosa....Sora no debe sospechar nada!  
  
Ken: entonces manos a la obra!  
  
Todos: si!!!  
  
A la noche:  
  
Matt: entonces ya todo esta organizado???- estaba hablando por telefono  
  
Kari: si...no te preocupes que quedo genial el salon...y yolei se encargo de la comida.  
  
Matt:estoy tan nervioso Kari...  
  
Kari: y no tienes porque estarlo, ella te ama! ( en estos ultimos años Kari y matt se habian convertido en los mejores amigos)  
  
Matt: si tienes razon...Kari  
  
Kari: dime Matt.  
  
Matt: sabes...como desearia que Tk estuviese en ese dia tan especial para mi...  
  
Kari: yo tambien deseo que el regrese...has sabido algo de el?  
  
Matt: si, hace una semana que me llamo...pero no me conto nada interesante...a ti te ha llamnado?  
  
Kari con voz triste: no, ni un mail...ni un llamado...hace años que no se nada de el, solo lo que vos me contas.  
  
Matt: es un estupido!!!  
  
Kari: pero yo entiendo....el ya debe estar con otra chica...  
  
Matt: no kari...mi hermano siempre te ha amado...y estoy seguro de que aun lo hace...solo que...no se porque no te ha llamado.  
  
Kari: le he enviado tantas cartas...pero ninguna sin respuesta.  
  
Matt: tampoco sabe Gatomon sobre Patamon???  
  
Kari: no...gatomon me ha dicho que ya no ha hablado mas con Patamon...  
  
Matt: no te preocupes Kari...sabes que yo siempre te voy a ayudar...y si significa matar a mi hermano lo hare!! Porque nadie merece hacerte sufrir....(lo se matar...es un decir y Matt se comporta asi con Kari, porque ella lo ha ayudado mucho a superar la partida de su hermano y el la quiere como su hermana menor...en si la adora)  
  
Kari: gracias Matt.  
  
Matt: Kari recuerda que te quiero mucho.  
  
Kari: yo tambien...  
  
Kari después de colgar el telefono se dirijio a su cuarto y abrio su diario...ahí estaba la foto del viaje a Estados unidos con Tk...la que se tomaron todos en el digimundo y otras mas.  
  
Un joven rubio de ojos como el cielo, estaba en el aeropuerto rodeado por maletas. El joven estaba despidiéndose de sus amigos. Parecia que se marchaba para no regresar.  
  
John: Tk te vamos a extrañar!  
  
Tk: yo tambien pero prometo que les escribire seguido.  
  
Hiko: oye...debes estar contento por volver a ver a tu hermano y amigos....  
  
Tk: la verdad que si, los he extrañado mucho,  
  
John: sera mejor que te marches sino perderas el vuelo.  
  
Tk: adios.- se sube al avion, y apenas se sienta en su asiento se pone a pensar....- debes estar contento por volver a ver a tu hermano y amigos....- le resonaba por su mente * volver a ver a mi hermano...realmente quiero volver a verlo, lo extraño mucho y mis amigos...tambien los extraño y deseo volver a verlos, Davis, Ken, Cody, Yolei, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Tai...Y Kari. Como estara ella? Hace años que no se nada de ella, no entiendo porque nunca ha respondido ni siquiera una de mis cartas, tal vez ya se olvido de mi y tal vez ya tiene novio o algo asi...han pasado tantos años desde aquel dia, la gente cambia...yo cambie pero mis sentimientos hacia ti kari cada vez son mas fuertes!!! No se que hare cuando te vuelva a ver Kari...si es que lo vuelvo a hacer....porque puede que te hayas ido al igual que yo a otro pais o otra ciudad...- siguio pensando hasta que el cansancio le gano...imágenes de su niñez...el digimundo, las aventuras, cuando la conocio...se hicieron presentes...  
  
sueño  
  
Voy a buscar los pasajes. Espérame aquí Tk- le dijo su madre.  
  
Esta bien- respondió Tk...para luego volver a pensar en esa chica- TK!!!- escucho que lo llamaban pero pensó que solo lo estaba imaginando.-Tk!!- esta vez se volteo, si estaba seguro que había escuchado su nombre...de repente sus ojos se topan con la imagen del amor de su vida. Kari estaba ahí...enfrente a el. Se miraron por un rato...y luego se abrazaron...Tk pudo sentir las lagrimas de Kari sobre su camisa. Kari en cambio se aferró a Tk y le dijo- te voy a extrañar mucho Tk...porque te amo!  
  
Tk estaba sorprendido, su sentimiento era correspondido...ahora todo era diferente porque tendría un motivo por el cual volver. Lentamente con su mano derecha tomo el mentón de kari y unió sus labios con los de ella. Kari correspondió el beso de su amado. Los dos estaban sumamente sumados en ese beso...que era el primero de ambos. Pero la necesidad del aire los separo. Tk poso sus manos en la cara de Kari y la observo por un rato mas- te amo Kari- y los dos se volvieron a abrazar.  
  
Los pasajeros rumbo a Londres- Inglaterra, por favor abordar en la puerta numero uno- se oyó por todo el aeropuerto.  
  
Tk aun abrazando a Kari: ya es hora...debo irme- vuelve a besar a Kari- Nos volveremos a ver?- pregunto la chica después del beso.  
  
Tk: si...te prometo que regresare Kioshi.  
  
Y así Tk se marcho rumbo a Londres, dejando a Kari sola en el aeropuerto y con una promesa de que se volverían a ver.  
  
Fin del sueño  
  
Kari se desperto...habia soñado otra vez con aquel dia, en que ella le declaro su amor a Tk....el dia en que lo vio por ultima vez (por si no se dan cuenta los dos soñaron lo mismo!!!!) se tallo un poco los ojos y se dio cuenta de que se habia quedado dormida...al ver las fotos que fueron tomadas hace años atrás.* que sera de Tk??? De seguro que ya debe tener una novia...o tal vez se va a casar...no entiendo porque no me respondio ni me llamo por telefono, yo entiendo si quiere a otra...pero borrarse asi del mapa...hay Tk...porque te sigo amando si no te he visto durante muchos años???!!!  
  
Riiiiiiing- kari contesta el telefono- hola?  
  
Tai: kari soy yo!  
  
Kari: hola hermano....que ocurre???  
  
Tai: es que no te acuerdas que hoy debemos llevar a Sora a pasear y luego a la fiesta???  
  
Kari: cierto se me habia olvidado!!!! Y Tania va a ir con nosotros???  
  
Tai: claro...ademas se lleva muy bien con Sora!!!  
  
(tania es la novia de Tai...ella viene de otra ciudad y esta en la misma clase que Kari, hace tres años que salen juntos y ella se hizo muy amiga de Sora y mas de kari)  
  
kari: y a que hora pasan a buscarme????  
  
Tai: kari te estoy llamando por el celular...estamos en la puerta de tu edificio  
  
Kari: ya estan aquí!?!! Me ire a cambiar y ya bajo!!!!  
  
Tai termina la llamada y dirigiéndose a su novia: 18 años y cada vez mas despistada  
  
Tania: qurido no tienes que ser asi con tu hermana....  
  
Tai: es que es TAN despistada...antes no lo era asi....no desde que se fue Tk...  
  
Tania: Tk??? Ha cierto que Kari una vez me hablo de el....pero por que dices que fue por el???  
  
Tai: lo que pasa es que desde que se fue Tk, Kari ha estado mas..como decírtelo, despistada...deprimida, aunque lo niega y siempre nos diec y demuestra que esta bien yo se que ella se siente muy mal por no saber nada de el....  
  
Tania: que raro que nadie sepa algo...  
  
Tai: si...es raro...pero ahora vamos a cambiar de tema...por kari, no quiero que este triste en este dia tan especial para Matt y Sora.  
  
Tania: esta bien..- pobre Kari...debe estar muy mal por no saber nada de el por tantos años, recuerdo cuando la conoci, tenia quince años, pero siempre parecia de mas edad. Tambien recuerdo cuando me conto sobre el...cuando yo le confese que estaba enamorada de Tai.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Tania estaba llorando...estaba lejos de todos, especialmente de Tai. Nadie sabia donde estaba ella, pero Kari la encontro y se procupo mucho por ella.  
  
Kari: Tania que te ocurre???  
  
Tania: no me pasa nada Kari...- pero empieza a llorar mas  
  
Kari dándose cuenta el motivo: es por mi hermano y su nueva novia??  
  
Tania sorprendida: como?!  
  
Kari: ya me he dado cuenta de que estas enamorada de mi hermano, no tienes porque ocultármelo, ademas yo no se lo dire a nadie.  
  
Tania: si..es por el. Kari ni te imaginas como me siento!!!  
  
Kari: mas de lo que te imaginas...  
  
Tania: enserio??? Tu estas enamorada???  
  
Kari: bueno es una historia muy larga....pero intentare hacertela mas corta para no aburrirte. Yo me he enamorado de mi mejor amigo y por miedo al rechazo lo oculte... estuvimos muchos años juntos, pero un dia el tuvo que marcharse para otro pais- sus ojos le brillaban y parecia que estaba apunto de llorar- y el antes de irse me entrego una carta, declarándose.  
  
Tania: y que has hecho???!!  
  
Kari: fui corriendo al aeropuerto y le confese lo mucho que lo amaba..pero el se tuvo que ir- se contuvo otra vez.  
  
Tania: y ahora se mandan cartas o hablar por telefono no?  
  
Kari aun mas triste: no...siempre que llamo o me da equivocado o no esta y las cartas y mails que le he enviado ninguna han tenido respuesta...  
  
Tania: Kari lo siento mucho...no sabia que estabas sufriendo tanto.  
  
Kari forzando una sonrisa: no te preocupes... ademas si el esta bien yo estare feliz. Siempre lo seguire amando, no lo dudo...pero cada uno debe seguir su vida.  
  
Tania: si, tienes razon.  
  
Kari: mejor me voy, pero antes quiero decirte algo.  
  
Tania: dime  
  
Kari: si amas tanto a mi hermano, sera mejor que se lo digas...si lo ocultas nunca sabras si el tambien siente lo mismo...no dejes todo para el ultimo momento como lo hice yo.  
  
Tania: gracias Kari.  
  
Fin del flashback  
  
Tania aun pensando: gracias a ese dia me anime a decirle a Tai todo lo que sentia...y me correspondio. No se que hubiera sido si kari nunca me hubiera apoyado...  
  
Kari: ya estoy lista!!!  
  
Tai: al fin!  
  
Tania: bueno sera mejor ir a bucar a Sora!!!  
  
Kari: Si  
  
Continuara.  
  
Bueno esta el la continuación de mi fic...como vieron los años han pasado, pero Kari y Tk aun se aman. Que paso con las cartas y las llamadas??? Que pasara en la fiesta???? Y lo mas importante se encontraran Tk y Kari???? Todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo!!!!  
  
No se olviden de los reviews!!!! Atte Kahoru Himura. 


End file.
